cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Nighy
Bill Nighy (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''Underworld (2003)'' [Viktor]: Head sliced in two with a sword by Kate Beckinsale. (His body is also shown in the 2006 sequel Underworld: Evolution when Derek Jacobi retrieves a key from Bill's body.) *''Shaun of the Dead (2004)'' [Philip]: Dies of the zombie virus after being bitten on the throat by Keir Mills; he dies shortly afterwards while sitting in the car and talking to Simon Pegg, and comes back to life as a zombie a short time later. (Thanks to Dan and Michael) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)'' [Davy Jones]: Playing an undead being, he is destroyed when his disembodied heart is stabbed by Johnny Depp (using Orlando Bloom's hand to do so); Bill then falls overboard into a whirlpool.'' (Thanks to Tina, Anton, Andrew, Bryan, and Hunter)'' *''Valkyrie (2008)'' [General Friedrich Olbricht]: Executed by a firing squad. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Glorious 39'' (2009) [Sir Alexander Keyes]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes, at some point between the 1939 storyline and the present-day framing sequence. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010)'' [Minister Rufus Scrimgeour]: Killed (off-screen) by Ralph Fiennes; we learn of his death afterwards when George Harris sends a message warning everybody at the wedding of Domhnall Gleeson and Clemence Poesy. (Thanks to Tommy) * Total Recall (2012)' [Matthias]: Shot to death by Bryan Cranston's men as Bill and Colin Farrell try to access the kill code. *Wrath of the Titans (2012)'' [Hephaestus]: Sacrifices himself by letting Edgar Ramirez kill him in order to allow more time for Sam Worthington, Rosamund Pike and Toby Kebbell time to escape. * ''The World's End (2013)'' [The Network (voice)]: Voicing the leader of a network of aliens attempting to take over the Earth, Bill self-destructs after arguing with Simon Pegg, Nick Frost and Paddy Considine. *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)' [''Fallon]: Playing the voice of one of the heads of a two headed giant (along with John Kassir), Nighy is ripped apart from the inside after Nicholas Hoult throws a magic bean down Nighy's throat, causing a beanstalk to grow from inside their stomach. *''About Time'' (2013) [Tim's Father]: Dies (off-screen) from terminal cancer. He continues to be seen when his son (Domhnall Gleeson) travels back in time to visit him in the past. *''I, Frankenstein'' (2014) [Naberius]: Descends to Hell after having the symbol of the gargoyle order carved on his chest during a battle with Aaron Eckhart. (Note: Bill is in heavy demon make up during his death scene) TV Deaths *''Hitler's SS: Portrait in Evil'' (1985 TV movie) [Helmut Hoffman]: Shot in the head. Gallery Billnighy.jpg|Bill Nighy in Shaun of the Dead Davy Jones' death.png|Bill Nighy's CGI death in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Notable Relations *Father of Mary Nighy. Nighy, Bill Category:British actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1949 Births Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by implosion Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Parents